Lysophosphatidic acid (LPA) is a lipid mediator that functions, for example, as a mitogen, chemoattractant, and survival factor for many cell types. LPA signaling is implicated in, for example, cancer, angiogenesis, chronic inflammation, autoimmune diseases, fibrotic diseases, neurodegenerative diseases, reperfusion injury post stroke or myocardial ischemia, reproduction and tumor progression.